sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Adrian Staib
.]] Name: Adrian Staib Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Dance, Fortune Telling Appearance: Adrian stands at 6’8” and is roughly around 230 pounds. He has a wide frame that, while it doesn’t make him seem fat, certainly fills a doorway. He really doesn’t have a figure, per say, so his body is quite square. He has broad shoulders and hips with a large, but not overly fat or muscular, torso. His legs are slightly more in shape then the rest of him due to ballet lessons when he was younger. Adrian has a full head of slightly curly brown hair that reaches down to about halfway down his head. The hair has been slightly pushed down onto the top of the head due to Adrian wearing a loose red and black striped beanie most of the time, so even when he isn’t wearing it, the hair stays compressed. His face is slightly rounded and his skin is somewhat pale with no visible blemishes. His eyes are blue and covered with a pair of thin-rimmed glasses that Adrian is always wearing to help combat his astigmatism. His nose is average, his lips are slightly thinner than normal, and his teeth are straight due to braces when he was younger and a dental bar behind his back front teeth now. His face is cleanly shaven since he really isn’t a fan of having a beard. In his left ear, there is a large gold hoop earring. He is usually seen wearing a single colored T-shirt with a pair of baggy blue denim jeans. His shoes are whatever he can find to fit his large feet, which he occasionally trips over. On his back, Adrian also carries a small green backpack filled with: A pack of Tarot Cards, a small bag of Fortune Runes, a small book of divination spells, and a small blue cloth, wide enough to cover a school desk. Biography: Adrian spent most of his childhood in a suburban area of St. Paul with his mother, Heather, and father, William. His father worked at the local post office, which didn’t interest Adrian at all. His mother, on the other hand had a very odd job: Fortune Telling. To Heather’s clients, she was known as Madam Staib: She who sees the Future. Adrian became interested in his mothers line of work, and started accompanying her on her divination appointments. Although he was instructed to stay out of the room, since excess people could alter the results of a fortune telling, he still learned a lot just by listening to his mother. At the age of ten, he decided that he wanted to learn the art of divination. With guidance from his mother, he started working with tarot cards, learning the various spreads and meanings. He learned that tarot cards were not for necessarily for telling the future, but for providing guidance in the choices one should make. He found that people always seemed to want a little guidance in life, and this may just be his calling to help others! He started telling the fortunes of his friends at the park on weekends, and he quickly became a source for advice when people had trouble (as much trouble as a ten year old could have) with life. When Adrian was thirteen, he was still into divination, but another thing caught his interest: dance. There was just something with the way he saw these people move with such grace and balance that made Adrian want to learn dance for himself. With the support of his parents, he enrolled in a dance studio and began to learn the basics. Surprisingly, for his size and build, Adrian was actually quite light on his feet! He could walk across the wooden floor of the studio with the sound of a small child walking. This, however, was the only thing in dance that Adrian really excelled at. As for everything else, while he did attempt, was mostly sub-par due to his size and lack of flexibility. After trying for three years, Adrian left dance at the age of 16. High School started as a shock to Adrian, when his mother announced her retirement from the divination business. She simply stated that she felt her guidance to her clients was no longer needed. Since Adrian wanted to continue Fortune Telling, his mother gave him one of her golden hoop earrings she would always wear when working. He wears this earring all the time as some sort of good luck charm. In school, Adrian just tries to pass. He really doesn’t excel in any particular subject, getting mostly B's and C's, but he certainly enjoys the arts more than sciences. One of his favorite classes would have to be painting. The ability to turn a blank canvas into a beautiful work of art has always been magic for him. He’s managed to keep a pretty good reputation within the school as the resident divination expert. He has updated his services from just tarot reading to rune reading, spells, (Which are nothing more than nice smells and placebo effects) and even crystal ball readings for the right price. Most of his clients nowadays are people outside of the school, but he has done reading for a few students with interests in love or destiny. Overall, Adrian can be described as somewhat of a “gentle giant”. He doesn’t have the aggressive attitude that may be expected of someone his size. Adrian also tends to put a silver lining on any situation. Put simply, he feels every thorn has roses. Adrian also is generally accepting of all types of people and likes to be around those who will accept him as well. He feels that everyone should be given a clean slate upon meeting them, without any preconceived notions. He has never been one to argue about someone's ideals or beliefs, and tends to avoid those who would. In truth, throughout his whole life, Adrian has never had a love interest of either gender. The thought of dating someone has never crossed his mind. This doesn’t bother him, since he figures that if he was ever meant to have a relationship, he would have had an interest in one. Advantages: Adrian is asexual; he has no interest in either gender, so he will be able to resist any flirtation from either gender if necessary. He has also learned to move about making as little sound as possible due to dancing, and may be able to sneak up on others. Disadvantages: Adrian is huge. He won’t be able to conceal himself much in any situation. Also, if Adrian loses his glasses, he won’t be blind by any means, but his vision will certainly be blurry. Designated Number: Male Student no. 5 --- Designated Weapon: Luger Parabellum (7.65) clips (8 round capacity) Conclusion: Behold! I, Mr. Danya, will cast my prophetic eye over the likelihood of victory for some oversized nerd given a halfway decent weapon! ... Reply hazy, ask again later. The above biography is as written by Vanioiro. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Vanikoro, Randomness Kills: None Killed By: Samantha Ridley Collected Weapons: Luger Parabellum (7.65) (assigned weapon) Allies: Sarah Atwell, Simon Fletcher, Ben Powell, Jacob Charles, Isaiah Garvey, Andrew Mitchell, Nathan Choultard. Enemies: Rob Jenkins Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Adrian, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Lonely Soup V4: *Intravenous Nightmare *Conquistador *Milk of Human Kindness *Where Was My Brain? *The Kindness of Strangers Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Adrian Staib. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *One of those characters you see that you know has the potential to do something great. - Inky *Adrian was interesting. I think he had a really strong early game, and was overall of high quality and good consistency, quite an impressive feat given that he was written by two first-time handlers. His biggest flaw is that he didn't get to do very much, sort of stalling out after the start of the game and never going much of anywhere. His death scene is also rather muddled; the writing's good, it just felt like nobody was really sure what to do, and Adrian's death gets kind of tossed in oddly. Still, he's worth a look. He's a good example of new folks doing an impressive job. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students